Assassin of Gremory: Jack the Ripper
by Alias001
Summary: Summary comming soon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Summoning gone wrong?

Rias Gremory. Heiress of the house of Gremory, school idol, king and devil, but is that everything she is? Soon enough, no. After accidentally finding a mysterious card in the library, she began studying the card, and the magic it was used for. The card was a servant-summoning-card, supposedly used during one of the mythical holy grail wars. The class of servant that would be summoned through the card was labeled as Assassin. On the specific card Rias found was the picture of two crossed daggers, with the letters J.t.R below the picture.

Standing in the Occult Research Club club room she began charging the card with magical power, before throwing it, activating the card and bringing forth the servant sealed inside of it. When it hit the floor, the daggers in the picture materialized, floating in the air. Then a silvery mist exploded from the card, filling up the entire room except for where Rias was standing. She could then hear a giggle from the mist, exact position unknown. She looked around the room, trying to find the giggle's exact location. Failing to do so made Rias finally run out of patience and as a result shout out to the mist.

"Whoever you are, show yourself!" Shouted Rias.

"As you wish." Answered the voice of a young girl, with a British accent (obviously). After the voice in the mist spoke, the mist began to gather by the still floating daggers, turning into the owner of the voice. A small girl, who couldn't be older than Koneko, in small black and red dress, made for combat, with the sheaths for the daggers on the sides of the legs. _**(A/N: Imagine the Assassin of black, Jack the Ripper, from Fate/Apocrypha in a black and red version of Asuna's main outfit during the Aincrad-arc from Sword Art Online. While I like the overall character of Jack, her outfit…not so much, so I gave her another (and in my opinion better) outfit.)**_ This surprised Rias, as she didn't expect this.

"Who are you? What are you?"

"We? We're a servant, Assassin-class to be exact. And as for who we are… we believe that you saw our initials on the card we were sealed in. But to answer your question. Our name is Jack, Jack the Ripper. Now answer our question, are you our master?"

"Uhm…Yes." Answered Rias. That answer made Jack smile.

"Then let's make our contract official."

"Okay, but how?" Rias answer came in the form of Jack's contract-mark being burnt onto Rias right hand. Which hurt. The mark took the form of six knives and daggers in a fan-like shape. And as Rias screamed in pain, thanks to the mark being burnt onto her hand, the other members of the Occult Research Club rushed into the club room. All of them assuming the worst as none of them knew what had happened, they surrounded Jack, all of them ready to attack at any moment.

Jack on the other hand was mostly just confused, being completely unaware of who these people were. Instead of panicking, like most people would, she just tilted her head in confusion. Issei was the first one to do anything, which was to simply say:

"Who the hell are you, and what did you do to Rias!?"

"Yeah! What did you do to our king!?" Shouted Kiba. Koneko just glared at Jack.

"I'd rather hurry up and spill the beans if I were you, or this is gonna hurt!" Shouted a very worried and angry Akeno. Asia didn't say anything as she was somehow intimidated by Jack.

"Master, who are these people, and why do they look so angry?" Asked Jack Rias, completely oblivious of the fact that the others were ready to attack her.

"Everyone stand down!" Shouted Rias at everyone. "Allow me to introduce our newest member. By basic, she's a familiar of sorts. Why don't you introduce yourself? And these people are part of my peerage." That got everyone to back off, but not lower their guard.

"Okay! Our name is Jack. Jack the Ripper. Nice to meet you!" Exclaimed Jack, loudly with a smile, completely oblivious to the gasps and looks of shock she received from the others. Akeno found this very hard to believe.

"Alright. Enough jokes. Who the hell are you!?"

"We've already told you. We're Jack the Ripper, an Assassin-class servant. Specifically Master's servant." Exclaimed Jack while smiling and pointing at Rias on the last part.

"How does that explain why our king screamed in pain!?" Shouted Issei, who hadn't really been listening. He then noticed the mark on Rias right hand, which caused him to panic slightly. "And what's up with that mark on Rias hand!?"

"That mark is the sign of our contract as Master and Servant, specifically our mark, The Ripper's Six Blades. And as for why our master screamed in pain, we've heard that receiving the mark of a servant is a painful process. It supposedly feels like being branded by a branding iron. Not that we would know, we've never been on the receiving end."

"Your mark huh? Does that mean that every so called Servant has their own unique mark?" Asked Asia, who had gotten curious.

"Yup! Every servant has their own unique contract-mark. And you guys are?" Asked Jack the entire peerage, spreading out her arms to put emphasis on the last part. Seeing that they didn't trust her, she decided to reintroduce herself. "Let's start over. Our name is Jack the Ripper."

"Asia Argento."

"Akeno Himejima."

"Koneko Toujou."

"Issei Hyoudou."

"Kiba Yuuto."

"And I'm their king and your master, Rias Gremory."

"Nice to meet you all!" Exclaimed Jack with a smile.

 **AoG:JtR**

During the following week since Rias summoned Jack had she been having strange dreams. What was strange about these dreams was that they felt more like memories rather than dreams.

In the first dream, she, or rather whoever these memories belonged to, had crawled out of a river in a very industrial city. After a few minutes of aimless walking in the streets, she met a woman. She then asked for some reason if the woman was her mother, but not in her voice. The voice belonged to Jack. Rias, or rather Jack, was only met with a beating. Becoming desperate, Jack lashed out, ripping the woman apart with a rusty and dull kitchen knife, which laid abandoned on the ground. And for some reason, she, or rather Jack, felt a strange form of comfort when she got soaked in the freshly spilled warm blood. After an unknown amount of time had passed said Jack something that caused Rias to wake up.

"Ah man. Now we're cold. We just wanna be warm." Complained Jack in a childish way.

The following nights were pretty much a repeat of the same dream, the only difference being the victims. When she asked Jack about it she learned that a Servant's Master always gets to see the Servant's memories in their dreams. When Rias asked Jack what the Servants original purpose was, she learned that their original purpose was to fight against six other servants of different classes in holy grail wars. But thanks to a certain wish, the grail was destroyed and the entire system around it collapsed, rendering it impossible to start new holy grail wars, but the Servants remained. All of them sealed inside of cards, like the card Jack was sealed in, being basically reduced to nothing more than superpowered Familiars. Jack honestly didn't complain though, she had a source of warmth and affection till the death of her master. When Issei asked if there were more Servants in the world Jack replied that she didn't know, since she had been sealed in her card for so long. She did however mention that there were hundreds if not thousands of Servants sealed inside of cards. Anyone from King Arthur Pendragon to Vlad "the impaler" III Tepes, a.k.a Count Dracula. Rias peerage was quite shocked when Jack told them that she wasn't the only Servant by the name of Jack the Ripper.

 **AoG:JtR**

Another week had passed and Rias peerage had gotten used to Jack's presence. Though the rest hadn't noticed that Rias had been a bit down lately, Jack did. She really wanted to figure out what was wrong with her master, which she learned when a certain magic circle appeared in the club room, with a certain devil making a fiery entrance through it. When he was about to touch Rias, Jack decided to act. How? By jumping onto Riser's back, locking herself onto him with her legs, with a dagger at his throat and with another dagger dangerously close to his…junk.

"We wouldn't do that if we were you." She whispered into his ear. This caused Riser to panic for the fraction of a second.

"Hey, my dear Rias, who's the brat?" Asked Riser in a very rude tone.

"We can introduce ourselves. Our name is Jack the Ripper." Said Jack, whispering on the last sentence into Riser's ear. "This can go in a few ways. You walk out of here and never come back unharmed. You walk out of here without your…junk. Or you leave without your life. Your choice, now choose wisely."

Greyfia, who was normally very hard to surprise, was caught off guard by Jack's sudden appearance out of seemingly nowhere. It also rose her curiosity, as Rias had either forgotten to or hadn't told her or anyone else outside of her peerage on purpose about her new servant. She had however concluded that Jack wasn't a human or a devil either.

"Rias, who is the girl, and what is she for that matter?" Asked Greyfia politely.

"She's a so called heroic spirit, or a Servant. And as for who, Greyfia, meet Jack the Ripper. Jack, meet Greyfia." Answered Rias. The look of shock on Greyfia's face when she learned that Rias, her husband's little sister, had not only managed to summon a Servant, previously used in who-knows-how-many holy grail wars, and it was Jack the Ripper on top of it, was priceless to everyone.

"Hello!" Exclaimed Jack happily, without moving either dagger one bit, both of them threateningly close to Risers throat and his manhood.

"Could you please tell your servant to get off of Riser? Let's refrain from making things get out of hand."

"Fine. Jack! Back off!" Shouted Rias, reluctantly.

"Okay!" Exclaimed Jack before jumping off of Riser and make her way to the rest of the peerage. But not before making a fake attack towards Risers manhood, and making a " _I'm watching you"_ gesture while saying; "We're watching you, ash-breath."

In the end, it was decided that whether or not Rias would marry Riser would be decided by a rating game, which sounded similar enough to a holy grail war to Jack. And she knew that that rating game would her best opportunity to show everyone what she was capable of.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Training days! Five more cards!

 _ **Hi everyone! I'm back with a new chapter of Assassin of Gremory: Jack the Ripper. The ORC will not only be training during this chapter, but also receive three new members to the crew. Who's the Master and who's the Servant? Read and find out!**_

 **AoG: JtR**

It had been three days since Risers declaration of the rating game. Which meant that the ORC had only a week left for training. While the official members were training, was Jack exploring the mansion. And for some reason she almost felt herself being drawn to an old box. When she got a good look at it she understood why. The box had a command-seal, or rather engravings which resembled one, on it. Meaning that in all likelihood that there were at least one Servant-summoning-card inside of it. By the time the others found her and the box had she already opened the box with its contents in her hands, five summoning-cards. Akeno and Koneko for some reason felt like two cards were calling out to them. For Akeno, it was a card containing a Berserker, and for Koneko, an Archer. The card containing the Berserker had a mace that was getting hit by multiple lightning bolts in its picture, while the card of the Archer had a bow and arrow with a cat's tail in the picture. Jack, being a "heroic" spirit herself, quickly realized that the respective girls and cards were meant to be Master and Servant. After a few minutes of watching Akeno and Koneko just stare at the cards, she ran out of patience.

"*frustrated groan* Come on! Just summon them already!" Shouted Jack at Akeno and Koneko. "The process is simple! Just charge 'em with magical energy and BOOM! Servant!"

"IT'S THAT SIMPLE!?" Shouted Akeno in disbelief. "I thought it required a ritual of some kind."

"Those were the rules of summoning a Servant during the time when holy grail wars were fought, nowadays it's just a matter of finding a Servant-card and activating it." Said Jack in response. "Now that holy grail wars are impossible, we Servants have basically become nothing more than superpowered Familiars, some servants may find the situation insulting, but we're not complaining. Now what do you two say? Let's increase our number of allies!"

 **AoG: JtR**

After Jack debriefed the rest of the peerage, all of them stood outside, anticipating Akeno and Koneko's summonings, from a safe distance of course. Akeno was the first one to go. Charging the card with magical energy she threw it. When it hit the ground, the Servant sealed inside of it materialized, lying on the ground, along with a mace-like weapon, which just hovered over the Servant. The servant had red hair, wore a dress that suspiciously looked like a wedding dress. But the most attention grabbing feature of the servant was some sort of device attached to her head, two cylinders on the sides of her head, with what looked like a pair of horns in her forehead. The servant didn't seem to be alive though. But suddenly, very dark clouds appeared. Thunderclouds. Then, as if on cue, a lightning bolt struck the mace-like weapon, transferring the electricity into the Servant. When the entire lightning bolt had been transferred into the Servant, it, or rather she, began to move. Rising up to a standing position, she grabbed her mace and swung it onto her right shoulder. She then turned to Akeno and looked her straight into her eyes. She then pointed at herself with her left hand, introducing herself.

"Fran-ken-stein. Ber-serk-er." Said the Servant, now identified as Frankenstein, a Berserker-class Servant. "Are. You. Master?"

"Yes. I'm your master. My name is Akeno Himejima. And I hope we'll work well together, partner."

"The. Same. Make. Con-tract. Offi-cial? Will. Hurt."

"I'm well aware that it will hurt. But let's make our contract official." Said Akeno. Frankenstein nodded, and as expected, Frankenstein's contract-mark burned its place on Akeno's right hand. The mark took the form of Frankenstein's mace getting struck by lightning. The marks name was The Raging Lightning Rod. After eventually getting back on her feet, having fallen down on her knees due to the pain, Akeno inspected the newly "branded" mark on her hand. "Hm. So this is how a branding iron feels, unpleasant." Frankenstein tilts her head in confusion before shrugging.

Then it was Koneko's turn to summon her servant. After following the standard procedure, a blinding green light shined from the card. When it faded, Koneko found herself in a forest, an illusion. She could see a series of apples on top of a few stubs that stood in a row with an archery target at the end. Then suddenly an arrow flew past her, barely missing her head. The arrow pierced the apples completely and hit bullseye. Turning to the direction the arrow was shot, she saw the archer.

The Archer was a beautiful green-haired woman with the ears and tail of a cat. The Archers bow was made of a golden metal, but it was clear that it wasn't made of gold.

"Bullseye." Muttered the Archer. She then started to approach Koneko, introducing herself at the same time. "I am an Archer. My name is Atalante, and as of now, your partner. Your foes are now mine as well. Your will is my aim, my arrows, your determination. Now answer my question, shall we make our contract official?" Spoke the Archer, now named Atalante, with authority and pride in her voice. Koneko nodded and held out her right hand, which Atalante took as her mark burned itself onto Koneko's hand. The mark was a pulled back bow and arrow with a cat's tail attached to the bottom of the bow. The marks name was The Mark of The Huntress. When the mark was finished, a blinding green light appeared, dispelling the illusion.

 **AoG: JtR**

After Akeno and Koneko had performed their summons, introductions were in order. Both Atalante and Frankenstein got very quickly irritated of Issei for obvious reasons. A smackdown later, which Jack took part in for some reason, he got the message. Never get caught looking at a female Servant's chest, regardless of weather or not you're their master or not. Everyone but the servants and Issei, who was unconscious, sweatdropped at the scene, with Jack giggling at Issei's expense. Atalante looked at Jack with a raised eyebrow.

"Why did you join in? He never looked at you that way." Asked Atalante, who was very confused about Jack's reason for beating up Issei.

"He may not have been staring at us, but he did stare at our master that way." Exclaimed Jack.

"Per-vert/pervert." exclaimed Frankenstein and Koneko at the same time. Sharing a glance, they nodded in agreement.

While this was going on, nobody noticed Kiba staring at a summoning-card. It contained a Servant of the saber-class. The card had a picture of a broadsword with a crown above the handle. The letters A.P were on the card as well. _**(A/N: I'm pretty sure everyone can guess who this Servant is.)**_ Feeling an urge to activate the card, he did so. The cards activation and the Servant inside of its entrance wasn't as flashy or dramatic as Atalante or Frankenstein, it was rather simple. A broadsword appearing in a stone, with the Servant entering solid form while walking up to the sword, before removing it from the stone. The Servant could be best described as a female knight, or a battle maiden. She had a presence of authority and a sense of royalty. Upon making eye contact with Kiba, she introduced herself, catching not only Kiba's attention, but everyone else's in the room upon mentioning her name.

"My name is Arturia Pendragon, king of knights, and the original wielder of Excalibur. Now I ask of thou, art thou my master?" Said the Servant, now identified as Arturia Pendragon, also known as King Arthur. Kiba couldn't help but feel some irony in who his Servant was, considering… events in his past he'd rather not talk about.

"That I am. Let's us make our contract as master and Servant official. How ironic it is that I would get King Arthur, or at least someone close enough, as a Servant?" Said Kiba, muttering the last sentence to himself. Arturia smiled as she placed Excalibur in its sheath, which was attached to her belt.

"Alright then, let us begin." With that, Arturia's mark burned its place on Kiba's right hand. The mark was the exact same as the picture on Arturia's card, a broadsword with a crown above the handle. As expected, Kiba screamed in pain. When he was done screaming, Arturia saw this as the best opportunity to reveal her marks name. "You bear as of now my mark. The Sword of Kings. May our partnership bring us glory and others, hope."

"Agreed."

 **AoG: JtR**

 _ **(A/N: And there we have it! Three new Servants have joined the crew! The Archer of Red, Atalante, the Berserker of Black, Frankenstein, and the most famous Servant in the entire Fate-series, Arturia Pendragon. I haven't decided on what Servants Issei, Asia and Gasper are gonna get. Tell me who you'd like to see paired up with one of those three in a review.**_

 _ **P.s. Xenovia and her servant has already been decided. Who? A piece of advice: Never call her a woman!**_

 _ **Yours truly**_

 _ **Alias001)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Maidens of faith. She's a He!?

 _ **Hi everyone! I'm once again back with a new chapter. Today, the final members of the "early" ORC will summon their servants. Before I start though, I'm currently debating on weather or not I'm gonna have the ORC's resident Assassin, Jack, be partly aware of the fourth wall. Tell me what you think in a review, if you wish. Alright, enough of me rambling, let's get on with the show!**_

 _ **(Jack): Yeah! Let it rip!**_

 _ **(Me): Jack!? Where did you come from!?**_

 _ **(Jack): Real world, Fate, chronologically speaking, or in terms of animation? 1888 London, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Apocrypha.**_

 _ **(Me): *frustrated groan* whatever, enough talk, let's start already!**_

 _ **(Jack): Wait! Shouldn't we give response on some of the reviews?**_

 _ **(Me): I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're right Jack. But which one should we start with? Any suggestions Jack?**_

 _ **(Jack): Not really. Atalante?**_

 _ **(Atalante): Maybe we should clarify things about us Servants, but I think we can cover that later. I found out that our reviewers have figured out that our "mysterious" servant is none other than Mordred "Never-call-her-a-woman" Pendragon. How are you taking this Arturia?**_

 _ **(Arturia): Personally, I look forward to meeting Mordred. She always loved to make every situation we were in into a semi-friendly competition. The same for our soon to be teammates, who'll be appearing in this chapter.**_

 _ **(Atalante): May I ask who?**_

 _ **(Me): Alright everyone, that's enough! I'm not sure I should say this, but you may not like one of them at first, Atalante.**_

 _ **(Atalante): TELL ME WHO IT IS BEFORE I SHOT YOU IN THE ASS!**_

 _ **(Frankenstein): *annoyed growl*.**_

 _ **(Jack): We agree with Franky, let's get on with the chapter already!**_

 **AoG: JtR**

Being one of the two members of the ORC without a Servant made Issei both jealous and very frustrated. He eventually ran out of patience and simply just took one of the two remaining cards, not really checking which one he took. It was a Rider-card. Its symbol was a large lance with a pair of bird-wings. Eagle-wings to be exact.

After following through the standard summoning-procedure, the Servant started to make their entrance. This time a spell book appeared upon the card, which started flipping through the pages at a very rapid pace, with multiple pages being "torn out", forming a small tornado of magical pages, all of them shining off a golden light. After a few seconds, the pages scattered, revealing the apparently female servant. _She_ had long pink hair in a braided ponytail. When _her_ gaze met Issei's _she_ smiled and snickered for some reason, most likely knowing that _she_ would eventually reveal something funny. Finding Issei's genuinely confused face hilarious, _she_ burst out laughing. When _she_ finally calmed _herself_ down, _she_ introduced _herself._

"Hey there." _She_ started. "The name's Astolfo. Rider-class Servant. One of the twelve Paladins of Charlemagne. And as of now, your servant. Shall we proceed to make our contract official?" _She_ asked in heavy undertones of pride in _her_ words. Instead of letting Issei say anything, all _she_ needed was to see his look of determination in his eyes. "I'll take that as a yes." With that, _her_ mark burned into its place on issei's right hand. The mark was a blowing horn with a pair of wings attached to either side of it. When Issei had stopped screaming, he made eye contact with _her._

"What's its name? Your mark, what's its name?"

"The Wings of Hope. That's its name."

"Good to know. Good night." Said Issei as he collapsed out of fatigue and being drained of magic. On the floor. Needless to say, never summon a servant in the middle of the night after a long day of exhausting training. That made Astolfo sweet drop at _her_ new master.

"Moron." _She_ exclaimed quietly before carrying him to the sofa and left him there to sleep. _She_ decided that _she_ should follow _her_ masters example. _She_ went to sleep as well.

 **AoG: JtR**

The sun was currently rising, the Gremory-mansion was having a relatively peaceful morning. Until the members of the ORC who wasn't Issei made their by the living room, spotting Issei on the sofa, with a stranger leaning against the sofa on the floor, asleep. Needless to say, the stranger and Issei received a rude awakening.

"ISSEI! Who's the stranger!" Shouted Rias. She then noticed the mark on Issei's hand, the stranger was his servant, a female one if appearances were anything to go on. The servants, who was with their masters, spotted their new comrade, when they did Jack couldn't help but to snicker.

" _We can't wait to see how Issei reacts when he find out that his servant isn't a she, but a he!"_ Thought Jack before she started laughing, loudly, with only the other servants understanding what she was laughing at.

"Care to fill the rest of us in on the joke Jack?" Asked Rias.

"Nope!" Exclaimed Jack, just in time as Astolfo woke. With a yawn, he noticed the large group of people and servants.

"Bonjour! The name's Astolfo. And who might you guys be?" Asked Astolfo. _**(A/N: Astolfo is originally from the French literary work, Matter of France. As a result, I'll have it that Astolfo will occasionally use a French word, like saying "Bonjour" instead of "Hello" and similar phrases. Imagine him speaking (if you want) with a French accent.)**_

"Oh a polite one. My name is Rias Gremory, and I, like your master, am a devil. Your master also happens to be my servant." Said Rias. "I hope that we'll get along."

"The feeling's mutual, boss." Said Astolfo somewhat jokingly as he made a an "anything-but-serious" salute.

 **AoG: JtR**

The members of the ORC, specifically Issei and Rias, were currently trying to not only get a good measure of his power in terms of destructiveness, but also increase it. With Asia, Astolfo and Jack watching from the sidelines. Asia being there in case the need for healing arose, while the Servants were there for entertainment, hence why they had snacks and drinks with them. Jack having a bucket of popcorn she shared with Asia, while Astolfo had a bag of chips. Issei was at the moment quite exhausted, but that was to be expected considering how long he'd been at it. Which had been hours. So when he nearly collapsed out of exhaustion, Jack couldn't help but to comment, much to his dismay.

"Well, you know what they say: "No guts, no gory"." At that she laughed, hard. Needless to say, she was the only one laughing. While Jack was busy laughing so hard she couldn't breath, Asia made her way to Issei to help him, however just a few meters away from him she tripped, over nothing. When she hit the ground, something fell out of her pocket. A Servant-summoning-card. It's picture had a lance/spear with a flag, with a christian cross on it, attached to it. The lance/spear also had a set of scales attached to it, just below the flag. The card also had the letters J.d'A below the picture. This caught everyone's attention, especially Astolfo's for some reason.

"Hey Asia." said Astolfo, catching her attention as he picked up the card. "How long have you had this?"

"Uhm… most of my life. Why do you ask? Is it something special about it?" Answered a very confused Asia.

"This is a Servant-summoning-card." replied Astolfo, making Asias eyes widen and catching the attention of Jack and the other devils nearby. "And it contains one of the rarest kind of Servants around. A Ruler, and if my guess on who it is is correct, your predecessor."

"Predecessor?"

"The original wielder of Twilight Healing."

"Woah! Now I really want to do it."

"Then what's stopping you!?"

 **AoG: JtR**

Asia followed the standard procedure of summoning a Servant. Charge the card with magical energy and throw it. When the card hit the ground, a blinding golden light filled Asia's vision. An illusion. When Asia eventually regained her vision, she was standing on a battlefield and at the top of a hill in front of her was something she recognized. The flagged lance/spear. The flag waving in the wind. Then she suddenly heard footsteps from behind the hill. When the owner of the footsteps finally reached the top of the hill, Asia's jaw dropped.

The person on the top of the hill was a woman. Dressed in a dark blue armored coat. She had long blonde hair in a braided ponytail. Asia knew who this person was. Jeanne d'Arc, a holy maiden and if what Astolfo said was true, the original wielder of Twilight Healing. When Jeanne eventually noticed Asia, she grabbed her lance/spear _**(seriously would someone tell me what her weapon is classified as!?)**_ , the flag somehow rolling itself around the shaft, as she started to approach the younger girl. When she spoke, her voice held an unimaginable level of authority and resolve.

"My name is Jeanne d'Arc, a Ruler-class Servant. My I know the name of my summoner?" Asked Jeanne, finishing just a few meters away from Asia.

"Asia Argento. It's a great honor to not only meet but also summon you."

" _An excommunicated nun huh?"_ Thought Jeanne. "Very well then. Now that our introduction is finished, I'll have to ask you," when Jeanne finished speaking, she started to swing and twirl her lance around, showing off her great proficiency with the weapon. And she was done showing off she impaled the ground with her weapon, releasing the flag wrapped around it. "Shall we seal our contract?" Asia couldn't help but stare in awe. She eventually regained her senses and answered.

"Yes. Let us seal our contract, and again it's a great honor." Said Asia as she extended her hand out. Which Jeanne gladly took.

"Brace yourself, this is gonna hurt." And with that, Jeanne's mark, The Scales of Faith, burned itself in place on Asia's right hand. When Asia eventually got up, she had only one thing to say.

"I know I don't have to but I'll say it again, it's a great honor to be your master."

"Please, the honor is mine to be your servant."

 **AoG: JtR**

During the last few days of training, most of the members of the ORC and their servants accepted their two latest additions. The devils were very shocked when it was revealed that Astolfo was actually male and not female like the devils had thought before. Jack found that moment hilarious and as a result laughed very hard for three straight hours. They all noticed the tension between Jeanne and Atalante. In the end, while they didn't reveal what it was about, the two of them came to an agreement, NEVER bring it up and no one will die.

By the time the day of the rating game came around, a mutual agreement between the masters and servants were formed that the servants would not participate in the rating game. Despite not liking the situation, the servants agreed to it on one condition, they got to at least watch it. Needless to say, everyone who was gonna participating agreed. Leading up to why Jack was running off… somewhere shouting:

"We'll grab some popcorn!" Needless to say, most of them were excited.

"OH COME ON! A CLIFFHANGER!? WE HATE THOSE!"

 **AoG: JtR**

 _ **(Me): Alright! That's another chapter done. Now onto the questions…*trails off*. Uhm, you okay Atalante?**_

 _ **(Atalante): *mutters something among the lines of "child-murderer* oh right of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?**_

 _ **(Me): You muttered something among the lines of "child-murderer".**_

 _ **(Atalante): …**_

 _ **(Me): Are you still upset about what happened in Romania, which involved Jack and Jeanne?**_

 _ **(Atalante): Alright, you got me. Yes.**_

 _ **(Astolfo): Uhm… am I interrupting something? I thought this section was where we answered a select few of the questions reviewers send us, not where we argue. By the way, Jack has run out of popcorn again.**_

 _ **(Jeanne): I think we're getting off topic. *sweat drops realizing that no one is listening* Anyway… it seems we're on our own, Arturia. Care to give the readers a rundown on us servants?**_

 _ **(Arturia): Should I start with the not-so-obvious lack of command-seals, how Alias001 incorporated us into the DxD-verse, or the servant-summoning-cards?**_

 _ **(Jeanne): The cards maybe? I think the first one is better explained in later context, and the other is something readers learn over time.**_

 _ **(Arturia): Okay then. Every card is unique, just like the Servant it contains. There are tons of cards all over the worlds, but they're very hard to find. Like us servants, the quality of the servant in the cards varies. And if I remember correctly, servants of the Saber-, Ruler- and Avenger-class are the rarest among the cards. Did I get that right, Jeanne?**_

 _ **(Jeanne): Egh. Close enough. *sniffs the air* Does it smell like something just got burned, or is it just me?**_

 _ **(Arturia): It's not just you. Hey Frankenstein! Did Jack try to prank you again?**_

 _ **(Frankenstein): *irritated growl***_

 _ **(Arturia): I'll take that as a yes. Good bye for now, readers.**_

 _ **(Frankenstein): *somewhat more cheerful growl while waving goodbye***_

 _ **(Jack): Next time: Noble Party Crash!**_


End file.
